


the broken boy, the fearless child

by brokenletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenletters/pseuds/brokenletters
Summary: Tetsurou adalah manifestasi atas ketidakpastian yang selalu diaminkan.(Dan pada akhirnya, cinta adalah tentang pertaruhan.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	the broken boy, the fearless child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada yang saya miliki selain ide yang saya tuliskan, dan tidak ada profit yang diambil berdasarkan tulisan ini.

i.

"Oikawa."

Serak suara Tetsurou malam itu seperti radio berkarat yang dipaksa mengeluarkan bunyinya.

"Buat aku lupa. Tolong."

Kamu mengingat jelas saat itu adalah pukul sebelas. Kamu juga mengingat ada banyak jejak-jejak cairan di figur Tetsurou. Yang satu di jas kirinya, merah pekat yang mulai pudar, adalah bekas alkohol. Titik-titik gelap di bahu hingga punggungnya adalah ulah gerimis. Garis yang sudah kelewat samar di pipinya, barangkali dilunturkan oleh punggung tangan sendiri, adalah kamu yang paling tau apa sebabnya.

Undangan berwarna putih gading dan emas bertorehkan nama Kenma Kozume dan Shouyo Hinata yang turut mengisi kotak posmu minggu lalu itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Termasuk kamu dan absensimu pada permintaan hadir di undangan itu. Termasuk langkah Kuroo yang kepayahan dan bahunya yang merosot dan noda bir dan gerimis yang diterobosnya dengan sukarela.

Kamu ingin mencari tau lebih jauh.

Apakah pesta Shouyo meriah?

Apakah Shouyo bahagia, sebahagia dirimu saat kalian bermain berdua meski hanya bermodalkan net sederhana dan segerombolan turis dan pasir pantai yang berulang kali ia tendangkan ke arahmu untuk menggodamu? 

Kamu mencegah seluruh _apakah-apakah_ yang ada untuk keluar dari belah bibir dan meraup labium Tetsurou dalam jangkauan ranummu.

/

ii. 

"Aturan nomor satu: tidak ada jatuh cinta."

Menurutmu, kalimat itu terdengar bengis jika disandingkan dengan keadaan Tetsurou yang tengah memasak sayur tumis dan tidak memakai apapun di balik apronmu yang berwarna biru muda berpola polkadot manis. Kamu tergelak dari meja makan, mengangguk seadanya.

_Aturan nomor satu: tidak ada jatuh cinta._

Kamu mengulangnya dalam kepala, berkali-kali, seperti mantra. Lalu kamu memandang Tetsurou yang cekatan mematikan kompor dan memindah masakan jadi. Kamu menyaksikan surai kelamnya yang mengkilap hasil pantulan keringat di bawah sinar mentari. Kamu meniti tiap rekam keunguan pada tubuh belakang Tetsurou. 

"Aturan nomor dua." Tetsurou berbalik, tersenyum. "Panggil aku Tetsu mulai sekarang, dan aku akan memanggilmu Tooru."

Kurva ranum Tetsurou rasanya lebih hangat dari matahari pukul sembilan pagi.

Lantas kamu mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Kozume, yang tahunan hidupnya diisi Tetsurou, tetap tidak jatuh hati.

(Dan kamu tau, perasaanmu tengah bergantung pada seutas tali.)

/

iii.

_Aturan nomor satu: tidak ada jatuh cinta._

Tetapi Tetsurou dan jemari lentiknya mendaratkan usapan yang terasa seperti rumah di buku-buku telapak tanganmu. Tetapi Tetsurou dan kecupan kupu-kupunya menenangkan malam-malam terberatmu. Tetapi Tetsurou menyebut Tooru dengan nada yang begitu pas di telingamu dan kamu mulai berpikir sejak kapan namamu jadi sebegitu cantiknya. Tetapi Tetsurou selalu menjamahmu seolah lekuk tubuhmu adalah peta yang ia hapal betul titiknya.

_Aturan nomor satu: tidak ada jatuh cinta._

Kamu memandangi Tetsurou yang terlelap. Lengannya melintangi pinggangmu dan ibu jarinya mengelus sisi torsomu yang mampu diraihnya.

Bulan sedang tinggi-tingginya. Tiap sentuhan Tetsurou ciptakan ribuan matahari.

_Aturan nomor satu: tidak ada jatuh cinta._

Kamu menyumpahi dirimu sendiri. Langit-langit kamar pasti tertawa andai ia mampu bicara. Selimut yang kamu pakai terlalu tipis dan kecil untuk menutupi rasa yang mendera.

 _Bagaimana bisa, Tetsurou? Katakan. Bagaimana agar aku tidak jatuh cinta?_

Jika cinta adalah main judi, maka saat ini kamu sudah menyerahkan semua yang kamu punya. Dan kartu yang kamu pegang tidak menjanjikan terlalu banyak. 

Murni pertaruhan.

(Kamu memutus talimu sendiri di malam itu.)

/

iv.

Bicara soal probabilitas, Tetsurou adalah manifestasi atas ketidakpastian yang selalu kamu aminkan. Meski doa-doamu sama sia-sianya dengan menjaring garam di lautan lepas. Meski harapmu lebih percuma dari mencari jarum dalam tumpuk jerami.

Pertaruhan itu, kamu mengerti, memang tidak mungkin kamu menangkan. Sejak awal. Walau Tetsurou merengkuhmu lebih hati-hati dari ukiran kaca. Walau Tetsurou menggoresi inci-inci wujudmu dengan ciumannya yang kelewat lembut dan memuja, seperti dirimu adalah kanvas bebas yang akan ia torehkan tinta terbaiknya untuk hasilkan mahakarya.

_Tetapi Tetsurou tidak pernah menjadi pelukis, Tooru._

Kamu terlena.

_Kuroo Tetsurou menemukan rumah yang selalu dicarinya dan itu bukan Oikawa Tooru._

_Bukan kamu._

( _Kamu kalah oleh pertaruhan yang kamu mulai_.)

( _Kamu terjun bebas dan terjerembab_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
